Los Protegidos
by Doble.S
Summary: Las relaciones entre padres e hijos siempre son diferentes y dependen de los tipos de personalidad. ¿Cómo es la vida de Bruce Wayne y sus 'protegidos? [cortos donde se muestra un poco de sus relaciones. Rated T porque algunas palabras (Jason) xD]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Feliz año nuevo! _

Robin saltó a la espalda de Kid Flash, Artemis rodó los ojos cuando su novio comenzó a correr por la Atalaya, su mejor amigo a la espalda y ambos gritando 'Feliz Año Nuevo' a todos los que se les cruzaban en el camino.

Batman fue uno de ellos.

Tenía un gorro lleno de brillantina, su capa también estaba salpicada con brillos.

Eso hizo que Kid Flash derrapara hasta frenar completamente, Robin saltó de su espalda y al ver a su mentor, le dio tal ataque de risa que Kid Flash, sin temor a desaparecer bajo la batimirada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen frente a él (Solo sonreír, no era tan bobo como para reírse del murciélago)

Superman llegó volando por detrás de Batman, con una cámara en la mano. Robin dejó de reir por un momento y se puso frente a su mentor haciendo bizcos. Kid Flash cargó a Artemis y la sacó del fondo a tiempo de que el flash de la cámara de Clark iluminaba la habitación.

Luego Robin saltó a la espalda de Superman y ambos salieron volando hacia otro pasillo, escapando de la batimirada de Batman, quién ya tenía un batarang preparado en la mano.

Diana llegó en ese momento y vio a Bruce, reprimiendo su propia sonrisa se acercó.

-¿Clark? - Preguntó la princesa.

Batman asintió y guardó el batarang.

-Me da gusto no ser él, - comentó Diana, permitiendo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

El caballero de la noche volvió a asentir, permitiendo a su vez, una sonrisa misteriosa mientras seguía el rastro de su protegido y el hombre de acero.

-¿Acaso Batman sonrió? - Preguntó Wally con miedo.

Él y Artemis seguían viendo eso, Diana los miró y los saludó mientras se iba dirección contraria del murciélago.

Artemis asintió lentamente.

-¡Debemos advertirle a Robin! - Continuó KF - ¡Su vida está en peligro!

Artemis le dio un zape sin mucha fuerza.

-Cálmate, Salvavidas, - dijo - ¿qué es lo peor que Batman puede hacer?

Ante la mirada que le envió su novio, Artemis preparó su arco.

-Tienes razón, - dijo, su mirada cambiando de tranquila a asustada, - hay que encontrarlo antes que Batman.

Corrieron detrás del vigilante de cd. Gótica, esperando encontrarlo aún en busca de las únicas personas con la confianza necesaria para llevarse con el caballero de la noche.

Lástima que llegaron tarde.

El hombre conocido como su 'mejor amigo' estaba en el suelo, entre su cabello había una roca verde del tamaño de una canica. El protegido, estaba colgando del techo, una cuerda atada a su tobillo, envuelto en su propia capa y debajo de él estaba su cinturón.

-Si están de su lado - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos saltar - sufrirán el mismo destino.

Robin se volvió a reir, ya estaba poniéndose un poco rojo, sabiendo que su mentor estaba jugando (creyendo que su mentor estaba jugando).

Los otros dos adolescentes, en cambio, intercambiaron miradas de pánico y Wally cargó a su novia y salió como Flash.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Rob! - Gritaron antes de salir.

Batman giró para quedar de frente a los otros dos 'héroes'.

Superman levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró entre adolorido y risueño, la pequeña pieza de kriptonita no le hacía un verdadero daño.

Robin también lo miró, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Algo que decir en su defensa? - Preguntó Batman, una mirada que sólo los dos frente a él sabían, era de juego/broma.

Clark dejó caer su cabeza, se podía notar que estaba riendo.

-Hum...- dijo el adolescente - ¿Feliz año nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**Sí, sí... falta un día... pero otra vez estaré fuera de sociedad y no tendré internet... ni compu... así que eh aquí el primer capitulo de una 'historia' de cortos... je je je...**

**Eventualmente saldrán Jason, Tim y Damián. Quiero tratar de exponer los cambios en la vida y pensamientos de Bruce al ir recibiendo a sus niños :9**

**Yep, DaddyBat's here**

**Voy a usar festividades mexicanas porque soy de México y la verdad me acomodo más con eso, aunque siendo sinceros, hago bromas el 1 de Abril y me disfrazo el 31 de octubre... así que podemos decir que serán cosas al azar :D**

**Les deseo un buen año nuevo y que les vaya bien con sus propósitos :9**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason despertó, mejor dicho lo despertaron, y lo primero que hizo fue gruñirle a su parlanchín hermano de 14 años.

-¡Jason! ¡Despierta, levantate ya! - gritaba Dick, saltando sobre la cama - ¿No te emociona ver lo que te trajeron?

Jason volvió a gruñir.

-Dick...- murmuró entre dientes - solo déjame dormir.

Dick dejó de saltar y miró al niño de 10 años como si no entendiera nada.

-No hablas enserio, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el adolescente.

Jason sólo volvió a gruñir, entonces soltó un gemido de dolor cuando golpeó el suelo.

-¡DICK! - gritó, quitándose la sabana de encima y fulminando al otro chico.

Dicho niño rió y giró en la cama mientras Jason se levantaba y trataba de golpearlo con la almohada, pero el primer chico maravilla esquivó y corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡DICK! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Gritaba Jason mientras lo perseguía, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando entró a la sala.

Bajo el gran árbol de navidad, había más juguetes de los que había visto en toda su vida, aunque, sinceramente, no habían sido muchos.

Pudo ver uno de sus tenis encima de unas cajas y se acercó a verlas, olvidando su deseo de asesinar a su hermano.

Encontró un Xbox one, una laptop, un carro a control remoto, una bicicleta, un par de videojuegos y un balón de basketball, entre otras cosas.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Dick a su espalda, observando cuidadosamente la reacción del menor, quién sólo se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él, fingiendo que no le importaba.

-¿Quieres estrenar el balón? - Preguntó Dick con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Él también tenía uno de sus tenis en la sala, debajo había varias cajas pero Jason no las vio bien ya que el adolescente agarró el balón y salió corriendo directo a la cancha que había en el patio.

Después de jugar toda la mañana, Alfred por fin salió y los llamó a desayunar.

-¿Tú qué tienes? - Preguntó Jason con la boca llena de tocino.

-Algunas cosas - dijo Dick misteriosamente - lo principal es un par de armas de Gotcha.

Jason, al escuchar eso, intercambio una sonrisa misteriosa con él. En ese momento Bruce entró a la cocina, pero no le dio tiempo de saludar ya que sus dos niño salieron corriendo a la sala.

-¿Amo Bruce? - Lo llamó Alfred - ¿Debo recordarle que el joven Richard recibió dos pistolas de paintball y muchas municiones?

Bruce no respondió. Agarró su plato y se dirigió a su oficina, específicamente al reloj que adornaba una pared, y entró a refugiarse en la cueva.

* * *

><p>Dick se movía despacio, oculto en las sombras, escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido. Su arma preparada en sus manos y sus gafas, con tecnología de Waynetech, ayudándolo a ver el detalle de las cosas.<p>

La cueva parecía más silenciosa de normal, y él sabía que Bruce estaba ahí abajo, lo que significaba que el hombre sabía que lo andaban cazando, y eso significaba que debía tener cuidado. Escuchó como Jason disparaba y aceleró su paso.

* * *

><p>Bruce sonreía de oreja a oreja, haciendo que los otros dos hombres frente a él se preguntaran si era el fin del mundo.<p>

Dick no pudo contener la risa cuando vio a Barry Allen y Oliver Queen llenos de pintura.

-Jason gana - dijo Bruce, mientras el velocista y arquero miraban, aún sorprendidos, a dicho niño.

Jason les sonrió, haciendo que los adultos sintieran un escalofrío.

-SóloveníamosarecordartequeenlanochehayreunionenlaAtalaya - dijo Barry, dirigiéndose a los tubos zeta de nuevo.

Oliver suspiró, lanzando una fugaz mirada de reproche al chico maravilla riendo en el suelo.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Bruce - dijo y siguió a su rápido amigo - me debes un traje nuevo.

Bruce giró y miró directo a sus hijos, uno de pie con una sonrisa egocéntrica en su rostro, y otro en el suelo retorciéndose de risa.

-¿Les gustaron sus regalos? - Preguntó Bruce, acercándose a un cajón de la baticomputadora.

-Claro - Jason se encogió de hombros - no están mal.

–¡Sus caras! - Siguió riendo Dick, Jason rodó los ojos.

-Les alegrará saber que yo también recibí un regalo - dijo Bruce, misteriosamente - y que a diferencia de Queen o Allen, yo sí sé esquivar balas de pintura.

En ese momento, Dick dejó de reír y lo miró sospechosamente antes de abrir mucho los ojos y correr hacia las sombras de nuevo.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! - Gritó - ¡Jay, corre!

Jason miró como Dick desaparecía, miró de nuevo a Bruce y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo con su propia arma de paintball.

- Uh oh... - Murmuró, luego salió corriendo tras su hermano, mientras esquivaba un par de balas.

* * *

><p>Alfred miró a sus niños durmiendo en el sofá, no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza al pensar en lo difícil que sería limpiar la pintura de la tela. Sacó una cámara y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban los murciélagos.<p>

Bruce estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, Dick recargado en su hombro derecho y Jason en su brazo izquierdo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Los tres tenían cabello, cara y ropa llena de pintura.

-Gané yo - murmuró Alfred, sonriendo a la foto y guardándola como el tesoro que era.

¿Quién pensaría que Bruce se divertiría jugando con dos chicos a llenarse de pintura?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! ¿Y bien, qué les parece? Dejen review con critica y o pizza XD<strong>

**Bueno, si lo saben que bien... se supone que llegan los reyes magos y dejan regalos... wuuu! (como tengo un hermano pequeño a mi me siguen trayendo cosas, aunque ya no son muchas como antes... humm) **

**En fin... este año yo quería un Xbox one y no me lo dieron 3: supongo que me lo tendré que comprar yo... si tan solo pudiera ahorrar (xD) debo admitir que no se me ocurría nada (no mencioné la rosca porque simplemente no me quedaba en ningún lugar) y decidi que las apariciones de los diferentes chicos maravilla serán como al azar, ya que esta historia no tiene historia en realidad ._. uy**

**Feliz día de reyes! Gracias a los reviews que dejaron la ultima vez :D**

**Por cierto, ya regresé a la escuela... y los demás regresan hasta el 7! (muero de flojeraaaa) y no tengo internet en mi casa (pero mi vecino sí! 7u7) así que si no subo pronto es porque no tengo tiempo... o internet... o morí... o simplemente procrastino por otro mundo, pero trataré de publicar otro de esta historia la prox semana, esta vez, saldrá Tim!**

**Que reciban muchos regalos!**

**p.d ¿Quién de ustedes pagará los tamales? Mi hermano lo hará, y si no tienen la costumbre de partir rosca y comer tamales.. ¿Quieren pizza? :D**


	3. Enfermo

Tos.

Otra vez tos.

Un gemido.

El sonido de la tele al encenderse, seguido del intro de los Looney Tunes.

Otra vez tos y otro gemido.

Bruce se levantó lentamente de la cama, atento a cualquier otro sonido que su protegido hiciera, como no escuchaba pasos en las escaleras o en el pasillo, supo que Alfred no lo escuchaba o ya estaría ahí con una taza de té y quizá un plato de caldo caliente. Bruce, al ser Batman, sí que escuchaba, y no soportaba la idea de su protegido sufriendo ni por un dolor de garganta, peor aún, era Dick de quién hablamos, y todos sabemos que ni siquiera se puede reír a gusto cuando duele. Dick ama reír. Eso lo haría más insoportable para el pequeño.

Cuando estuvo fuera, se decidió por ir a la cocina y preparar él mismo un té, eligió limón con miel esperando que el endulzante y el agua caliente aliviaran un poco el dolor. Recordaba muy bien un invierno en que él se enfermó, la garganta le dolía cada que tragaba y tosía, si hubiera hablado, seguramente le hubiera dolido también. Alfred lo había curado con té, caldo y mucho tiempo en cama viendo unas películas.

Sí que lo recordaba…

Fue el primer invierno sin sus padres.

Volvió a subir directo a la habitación de Dick, se seguían escuchando pequeños gemidos ahogados y tos. Entró y lo vio hecho un ovillo debajo de sus cobijas, la cabeza apenas afuera para ver la tele que pasaba a Bugs Bunny jugando al peluquero con el cazador calvo. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a su tutor en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Bruce? – Dick le bajó el volumen a la tele, como si a eso hubiera ido el adulto – lo siento si te desperté, no creí que estuviera muy fuerte.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza en la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama del pre-adolescente, sin perder el hecho de que Dick habló con más esfuerzo de lo normal y apenas y se escuchó.

-No, está bien así – dijo Bruce con aire paternal, luego fue directo al punto - ¿Qué tanto te duele?

Dick lo miró con cara de niño atrapado por un segundo antes de sonreír inocentemente. Bruce sacudió la cabeza. Lo hizo tomar el té, preocupándose cada vez que el pequeño hacia muecas de dolor al tragar.

-Te llevaré al doctor – decía Bruce, aunque sabía que a su protegido no le gustaban ni las medicinas ni las inyecciones a menos que fueran el antídoto para algo de los lunáticos en disfraz.

-Estoy bien – repetía el chico, restándole importancia – solo es tos.

-Pero duele, ¿no? – preguntaba su guardián.

-Oye – sonreía Dick – sé soportar el dolor, ¿recuerdas?

Bruce no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco y alborotar el cabello del menor.

* * *

><p>Alfred despertó un poco aprisa esa mañana, quizá sus dos muchachos fueran lo suficiente silenciosos para él, pero sabía cuándo algo andaba mal. Por ejemplo esa mañana, Bruce no estaba en su habitación y Dick no se había levantado, siendo siempre el primero en llegar a la cocina.<p>

Entró a la habitación de Dick y se encontró con protegido y guardián acurrucados en la cama, una taza vacía a un lado y el control del televisor en el piso, debajo de la mano colgando de Dick, quien tenía la nariz un poco roja.

Esa tarde, Dick vio las mismas películas que Bruce cuando era niño, y Bruce las miró de nuevo, sin despegarse por más de 5 segundos del lado de su niño. Alfred no pudo más que reprender un poco al menor porque –después de un pequeño alboroto- logró ponerle un termómetro y se dieron cuenta que tenía fiebre.

-No me inyectarán ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco asustado.

-Dick, no es la primera vez que te inyectan – suspiró Bruce - ¿Olvidas los antídotos y vacunas?

-Pero no es…– comenzó Dick, pero Alfred lo interrumpió.

-Descuide, joven Dick – lo calmó – no haremos tal cosa si se toma esto.

Le tendió un vaso con lo que parecía jugo de uva. Dick lo olfateo un poco y lo miró sospechosamente, al final se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió de un solo golpe.

Bruce miraba a Alfred un poco confundido, luego notó que Dick parecía estar luchando por no cerrar los ojos y sonrió. Cuando el chico se dejó caer en la almohada, profundamente dormido, Alfred miró a Bruce.

-La doctora Thompinks está esperando fuera – informó – creo que será mejor que le avise que ya puede entrar.

Bruce no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

**Hola chicos!**

**Como habrán imaginado - o no - me siento mal xc y pues se me ocurrió esto. Espero no esté aburrido o algo... Sinceramente, no sé que tengo, entonces no sé que tiene Dick... En fin... no le digan a nadie que tengo fiebre xD es un secreto entre Tommy y yo :9**

**Abriguense, hace frío :S (al menos en el DF hace frio :c) y tomen juguito, iba a ponerlo pero me gustó más el té... no sé por qué... y sí, el 'jugo de uva' es jugo de uva con drogas para dormir (no exactamente, pero es la idea xD)**

**Buenas noches :3 y gracias por los reviews, me inspiran a continuar :D**

**PD. Creo que no lo había dicho así que lo diré ahora: No tiene continuidad... Ni secuencia... Es solo Bruce con sus pequeños n.n **


	4. ¿Es vital?

**Antes que lo lean, tengan en cuenta que Jason tiene 16 (5o, prepa), Dick 19 (Uni) y Tim 13 (2o, secu). También, la Academia Gotica tiene secundaria y preparatoria juntas, por eso Tim y Jason están en el mismo lugar. :D Ahora sí, leyan n.n**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es la solvatacion?"<p>

"Explica el término Tensión Superficial."

"Si una persona ingiere dos cervezas de 250ml cada una, cuya concentración es de 4.8% v/v en alcohol, calcula la masa del planeta Plutón."

Esperen...

Plutón ni siquiera es un planeta.

Y esa no era la pregunta pero claramente era lo que el segundo Robin entendió.

Jason suspiró y golpeó con el lápiz la orilla de la banca. Su maestra de química lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Esto era increíble.

Sabía reconocer fórmulas, crear antídotos, separar toxinas y ¡No podía con un simple examen sobre agua!

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la paleta.

-Oww..- eso fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Algunos de los de su alrededor lo miraron extraño, algunos soltaron risitas y los demás siguieron con su propio examen.

-¿Jason? - Llamó la profesora-¿Algún problema?

Era tan paranoica como Bruce, quizá más.

-Sólo la masa de Plutón - murmuró para sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza - ninguno.

Sonrió y volvió a dirigir su vista a la hoja frente a él. Hizo una mueca y siguió golpeando el pupitre.

"Vamos, Todd," pensó, "puedes hacerlo, copiamos todas las tareas de Dick, sólo trata de recordar..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

-¿Cómo les fue en sus exámenes? - Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos cuando salieron.

-Bien, aunque el examen de física tenía algunos errores - mencionó Tim - se los mostré al maestro y los corregimos.

Dick sonrió a su pequeño hermano nerd.

-¡Eso es genial, Timmy! ¿Qué tal tú, Jay? - Miró a su otro hermano, éste no parecía tan feliz.

-¿Qué? - Dijo, casi a la defensiva, haciendo que Dick entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Qué tal tu examen? - Repitió.

Jason bufó.

-Bien, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Dick suspiró y decidió dejar el tema.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión, Tim y Dick intercambiaban anécdotas de la escuela (Jason podría haber saltado por la ventana) hasta que llegó el tema del examen de Jason, otra vez.

-Pero siempre hay temas que por más que leas y compares, no se te queda en la cabeza - dijo el mayor al menor, viendo de reojo al de en medio - como por ejemplo el tema de agua, era tan simple que lo olvidaba. Y hacer porcentajes es mucho más fácil cuando tienes la baticomputadora.

Jason no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué Dick siempre se quería meter?

-Está bien, no me fue tan mal - dijo y bajó de la limo, Alfred lo miró extrañado y los otros dos batiniños se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Escuché que te fue mal en un examen? - Bruce entró a la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Se encontró a su segundo hijo tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

-Está bien, Bruce, no es como que vaya a reprobar el año - respondió Jason.

Bruce se sentó en la cama y esperó. Jason suspiró.

-Mira, Bruce, - comenzó, sentándose en flor de loto - quizá debí haber repasado más el tema y todo, lo sé, pero tranquilo, no debes preocuparte.

Bruce levantó una ceja.

-¿No debo preocuparme? - Suspiró - Jason, puedes pedir ayuda. Tal vez creas que no la necesitas pero aquí estoy yo, está Dick, Tim incluso Alfred. Podemos ayudarte a estudiar.

Jason rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Bruce, sólo fue éste.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó el mayor. Jason asintió y sacó su mochila de debajo de la cama, esculcó un momento antes de sacar una hoja, y se la tendió a Bruce.

Bruce lo leyó y poco a poco frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto es vital? - Preguntó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿De qué serviría saber la masa de Plutón?

Jason no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras su padre salía gritando el nombre de Alfred.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

-¿Ya no hay dudas? - preguntó una exasperada maestra, en el pizarrón una fórmula sobre la moralidad.

Los alumnos -la gran mayoría- miraba el pizarrón con sus mentes divagando otras tierras lejanas o lo que esperaba en el refrigerador de sus casas.

Jason no lo soportó. Levantó la mano y la mestra lo miró, esperando alguna pregunta.

-Oiga, profesora - dijo Jason, sonriendo descaradamente - ¿esto es vital?

* * *

><p><strong>Listo? Ya lo leyeron...<strong>

**Push...**

**En realidad no me convenció mucho cómo suena el final, pero meh... Estoy segura que algún día le preguntaré eso a mis profesoras de química y biología (ya saben... cuando ya no puedan sacarme y reprobarme -son bien... enojonas-)**

_**Take:**_ **We', en vex de estar haciendo estas chingaderas ponte a estudiar para los exámenes, luego te quejas que sales mal.**

**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

_**Take:**_ **Pues nada, aquí solo viendo tus mamadas, estás bien pend-**

**TAKE! Niños leyendo...**

_**Take:**_ **¿Me vale madres, le pusiste T por algo, ¿no? Además, ni sabes quién pinchis lee esto, dah...**

**Ayyyy... estependejo (-.\) EN FIN, díganme qué piensan, ¿cuál es la materia que -desde su perspectiva- es una total perdida de tiempo? ¿Mate? ¿Quimica? ¿Fisica? ¿Biología? ¿Historia? ¿Todas?**

**Y gracias por los reviews! me animan a procrastinar y escribir historias :D**

_**Take:**_**Procrast- que pendeja (xD)**

**¡Tú ni hables, baboso!**

**Si tienen una idea y quieren compartirla pueden hacerlo, me refiero a que trataré de escribirla y a no decepcionarlos n.n **


	5. Día del padre

-¿Qué le darás a tu padre, Dick?

La voz de esa mujer era tan dulce…

Podías sentir el amor en cada palabra cuando le hablaba a su pequeño de 5 años frente a ella.

-Pa'i – sonrió el pequeño, mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos azules brillando de inocencia.

-Okey – asintió su madre, acercando una hoja y unos crayones al lugar de su hijo – un dibujo, será.

Después de unas cuantas risas, pegamento y pintura extra, ambos Grayson tenían huellitas en el rostro, papel en el cabello y una carta con un dibujo lista para cuando Jhon terminara de ayudar a acomodar las cosas para el acto de esa noche.

-Feliz día, papi – dijo Dick, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras él, sentado en el sillón del remolque, sonreía a su pequeña y feliz familia.

* * *

><p>Jason suspiró.<p>

Ese día era estúpido.

Más estúpido que todos los demás días.

Y lo peor era que su madre quería que le diera algo al viejo.

Metió la botella de whisky bajo su chamarra y se dio un par de vueltas por la sección de juguetes, fingiendo estar esperando a alguien, o bien, simplemente hacer que los empleados metiches se olvidaran de él y lo dejaran ser.

Después de unos minutos se dirigió a la salida. Tomó un osito de Coca Cola y lo metió en una de las muchas bolsas de una señora y salió detrás de ella. Cuando la alarma se activó, él siguió su camino como si nada pasara mientras el policía revisaba la bolsa de la señora.

Jason se sonrió a sí mismo.

"Eso nunca falla," pensó. Nadie sospecha mucho de un pequeño de 7 años.

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio a sus padres en la sala. Qué curioso que no estuvieran peleando.

-Feliz día, _papá –_ Dijo sin muchas ganas, dejando la botella en la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En efecto, un día estúpido.

* * *

><p>Los Drake eran conocidos por ser una de las familias ricas de ciudad Gótica. No tenían problemas conocidos y aunque no fueran tan amados como alguna vez lo fueron los Wayne, la ciudad respetaba su nombre.<p>

Su hijo apenas aprendía a hacer manualidades y algo común en ese día era la típica corbata pintada por él mismo.

-… y ahí está mami, e incluso el circo al que fuimos la otra noche – sonrió el pequeño - ¿te gusta?

Su padre lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta, grandes ojos azules mirándolo de vuelta.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Por supuesto que me gustó, Timmy – dijo cariñosamente.

-¿La usarás mañana en la fiesta del señor Wayne?

Demonios…

-Timmy, tu madre ya me había preparado… - los labios del pequeño se curvaron hacia abajo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas – tendrá que aceptar el hecho que usaré esta.

La reacción fue inmediata. Tim gritó un pequeño 'yeih' y abrazó a su padre del cuello.

-Feliz día, papá.

El señor Drake no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p>Damian terminó de entrenar, sacó de su mochila una tarjeta y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.<p>

Si no fuera por Grayson no hubiera desperdiciado tan valioso tiempo en esa estúpida tarjeta.

T.t

-¿Damian? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Bruce, sin despegar la vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Toma, padre – dijo el chico, poniendo la tarjeta encima de dichos papeles – Grayson me obligó a hacerla y ya que está hecha al menos que valga la pena.

Dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más, Bruce se quedó sorprendido ante la imagen de la tarjeta.

Eran Alfred, Titus y él sobre el logo de Batman. "En este día especial…"

Dentro estaban Alfred (el gato), la bativaca y Damian, "que la pases bien. Feliz día, padre."

Bruce bufó y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Sí, Damian necesitaba aprender a hacer tarjetas, y no podía decir nada de emociones porque… bueno, era Batman. Quizá necesitara que su padre le mostrara que las emociones no son debilidades, justo como Dick le enseñó cuando fueron compañeros.

Salió de la oficina y encontró a Damian recostado sobre la alfombra de la sala con Titus como almohada, otra vez, un libro frente a su rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras.

-Gracias – dijo el adulto.

¿Por qué eso tenía que ser tan… incomodo-extraño?

-Por nada – respondió Damian sin desviar la vista del libro.

Entonces a Bruce se le ocurrió algo...

-Titus – llamó Bruce y el perro levantó las orejas - ¡Ven!

Bruce corrió hacia el patio, escuchó las quejas de su hijo cuando su mascota corrió tras Bruce y lanzó la pelota a la puerta.

Damian la atrapó en el aire y Titus ladró y saltó a su alrededor para que se la diera. Damian miró la pelota y luego a su padre, y sonrió.

-¡Ve por ella, Titus! – la lanzó y corrió tras el perro.

Pasaron jugando un largo rato hasta que por fin Bruce y Damian se dejaron caer sobre el césped.

-¿Sabes, Damian? – comenzó Bruce – hoy me la pasé muy bien.

Damian se permitió una sonrisa mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello.

-T.t Feliz día, padre.

* * *

><p>Alfred terminó de guardar unas cosas en la cueva cuando algo cerca del bote de basura llamó su atención.<p>

"Feliz día del padre, Alfred."

El mayor de los Wayne se permitió una sonrisa al ver los extraños cortes de la tarjeta.

-¿La hizo Bruce? – preguntó Nightwing, entrando y quitándose su antifaz. Alfred asintió – creo que le falta expresar más lo que siente.

-Bueno, joven Richard – dijo Alfred, sonriendo – aparte de que no tiene la habilidad de hacer tarjetas por él mismo.

Dick rio.

-Feliz día, Alfred – abrazó a la única persona en el baticlan que no lo golpearía cuando lo abraza y sonrió - ¿Damian le hizo a Bruce una tarjeta?

Alfred asintió y sonrió.

-Sí, y debo decirle que tiene las mismas habilidades que su padre.

El eco de las risas de ambos resonó por la cueva.

* * *

><p><strong>:D <strong>

**Falta mucho para el día del padre pero daniela .chiran .7 lo pidió, así que aquí está. Las primeras tres no tienen nada que ver ninguna con otra y las ultimas dos están semi-ligadas... Solo por si llegan a creer que me equivoqué: eso es completamente a proposito. :9 Si quieren otra cosa en especial no duden en pedirlo (excepto tú Take 7n7) y si no les gusta dejar su nombre en reviews por todos lados, pueden enviar un PM o pedirlo anonimamente UuUr (sigues siendo la excepción, Take)**

**daniela .chiran .7 : sí, a veces los profesores son los que hacen una materia "interesante" un completo cuento de dormir... Pero estoy de acuerdo, a menos que vayas a estudiar medicina o algo por el estilo de laboratorios y eso (o seas Batman xD) esas materias son inutiles. Sé que esto no es exactamente lo que esperabas pero admito que cuando comencé con Dick decidí terminarlos a todos por separado... Hubiera hecho uno de todos juntos pero la diferencia de edades me hizo algo dificil imaginar la escena... lo siento :C espero te haya gustado, de todos modos y por cierto, gracias por tu review :D**


	6. Bebé Nightwing

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña~

"Demonios..."

-Como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante!~

Damian suspiró y se resistió las ganas de cortarse las orejas (o asesinar a su, ahora menor, hermano)

-¡Padre! - gritó, completamente exasperado pero el adulto siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora, en la que se veía una muestra de sangre con el nombre de Dick Grayson.

-T.t - se quejó Damian y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

De repente sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo y un pequeño peso en su espalda.

-Grayson - gruñó el joven Wayne - quítate de encima.

Dick rio y sin que Damian pudiera evitarlo, quitó la capa del cuello de Robin y corrió alejándose de su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Damian lo persiguió hasta que Bruce se interpuso en el camino del... Pequeño, y éste chocó contra él.

-Dick, deja de molestar a tu hermano - el niño hizo pucheros pero asintió - él te cuidará mientras busco la forma de revertir esto, ¿okey?

-Okey - respondió el niño, sonriendo nuevamente.

-La capa - gruñó Damian cuando Bruce volvió a enfocarse en la computadora.

Dick la miró hecha bolas en sus manos, luego miró a Damian, y luego volvió a correr, desapareciendo en un ducto de ventilación.

-¿Qué demonios hace un ducto de ventilación en la cueva? - Gruñó Damian, se agachó para sacar a su hermano y entonces un movimiento sobre su cabeza lo distrajo.

Dick cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros y extendió la capa en su espalda.

-Soy Batman - dijo en una infantil imitación de la bativoz - ¡témanme!

Damian se esforzó por no lanzar lejos al niño sobre sus hombros y en lugar de eso, lo sujetó de los tobillos para evitar que se escape de nuevo.

-Dick, tenemos que ir a buscar a Zatanna, ella sabrá qué hacer - dijo Bruce, activando el tubo zeta en la cueva.

Damian se lo pasó y jaló la capa, logrando quitársela al pequeño Nightwing.

Dick volvió a hacer puchero y cuando vio que no se la devolvería, comenzó a llorar.

-Grayson, cálmate - dijo Damian, poniendosela de nuevo en su lugar - es sólo una capa, es de Robin y tú eres un adulto, no un bebé. Deja de llorar.

Bruce suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Dick fulminó a Damian con la mirada y antes de que Bruce pudiera evitarlo, el resbaladizo niño estaba encima de Damian.

-¡Grayson! - Gritaba el, ahora, mayor, hermano - no me obligues a lastimarte.

Bruce se quedó sorprendido, y cuando Dick caminó hacia él, capa envuelta en sus pequeños brazos, y le dio la mano para entrar a los tubos zeta, su boca se abrió un poco.

-T.t vencido por un bebé Grayson, ¿qué sigue? - Gruñó Damian.

Dick le enseñó la lengua y Damian dejó caer su cabeza al suelo con un corto 't.t'

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Me gusta molestar a Damian, jeje... Debo preguntar: ¿Quieren algo en especial para el 14 de Febrero o hago lo que se me de la regalada gana (con palabras de mi mami xD)?**

**¿Quieren que esta historia siga, me refiero a ver más de Nightwing bebé molestando a medio mundo pq su mente está revuelta con pensamientos de un niño de 6 años y habilidades de un adulto... ¿sí? ¿no? ¿les gustó?**

**Me duele la cabezaaaaa... bueno, nos vemos lueguito :D**


	7. Día del tamal- de la candelaria

Woah...

¿Por qué Bruce debe ser tan presumido?

Aun así, Jason no logró contener que un 'woah' se formara en su boca. La Liga de la Justicia, vestidos de civiles, rodeaban la mesa llena de cacerolas con tamales. Cacerolas compradas un día antes por el excéntrico millonario, sólo para la ocasión.

Bruce no parecía tan contento como debería. Después de todo, estaba seguro que no le tocaría el niño cuando lo obligaron a partir la rosca... ¿De dónde habrá salido?

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

-Jason, deja ahí antes que alguien te vea,- dijo Dick, viendo como su hermano menor escondía el muñeco que le había salido, en otro pedazo de la rosca.

-Calla,Dick - ordenó Jason con aire juguetón - yo no dije nada cuando te salió a ti en la mansión y lo dejaste en el plato de Alfred.

-_**FINFLASHBACK**_-

Dick platicaba con Clark y miraban las fotos de su cámara, riendo ante algunas imágenes. Bruce les lanzó una mirada y con eso los calló... un poco.

Jason, a pesar de estar dejando su mente divagar, ya se había aburrido. Podría estar en su habitación jugando videojuegos, pero no, Bruce lo obligó a bajar y "convivir" con la Liga.

Desde el punto de vista del adolescente lo mejor que podía pasar era que Diana y Selina se empezaran a pelear de la nada.

Tocaron a la puerta y él se ofreció a abrir.

Se encontró con Artemis, Wally y una pequeña pelirroja parecida a Roy.

-Hola, Jay - saludó Artemis - ¿es muy tarde? Mi hermana nos retrasó un poco.

Wally bufó y murmuró, "un poco" antes de dirigirse a su mejor amigo.

-Ella es Liam, es mi sobrina - presentó Artemis a la niña, Jason la saludó con la mano y la niña le sacó la lengua haciendo puchero. Jason frunció el ceño, y le devolvió el gesto. -Veo que se llevan bien - dijo Artemis de repente - ¿por qué no te quedas con Jason por ahora, Liam? Yo estaré... Por ahí.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Jason miró a la niña, un poco confundido.

-Estoy aburrida - se quejó la pequeña.

-Pues ya somos dos - murmuró el adolescente.

-Hagamos algo - pidió la pelirroja.

Jason la miró. Había una chispa de traviesa en sus ojos, también había malicia.

-Dime, Liam - comenzó - ¿Tus padres te han enseñado algo?

Liam lo miró, y sonrió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

-¡JASON! - Gritaba Bruce -¡Baja de ahí!

-¡Liam! -Gritaba a su vez Artemis - ¡no dejaré que juegues con Wally sí no bajas enseguida!

Wally la miró perplejo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, ignorando la risa de su mejor amigo.

Jason siguió riendo.

Enserio eso era divertido y Liam estaba de acuerdo.

Habían decidido robar un poco de todo lo de la mesa y ahora estaban sentados tranquilamente sobre la chimenea. Al parecer Dick era muy bueno jugando escondidas, pero Bruce, conociendo a su hijo, le había prohibido subir y unírsele a su hermano.

Artemis hizo lo mismo con Wally, y ahora ambos amigos reían del intento de los otros para bajarlos.

La Liga se había ido hace mucho y Jason se aseguró de que la única entrada y salida fuera saltando desde la azotea. Ni Bruce podía llegar a ellos.

-Tranquilo - dijo Jason desde arriba - ya casi terminamos.

Se escuchó la risa infantil de Liam.

-¡Jason! - Turno de Artemis - bajala ya, tengo que irme.

-Lo siento, Arty - respondió el chico - pero no puede irse hasta terminar.

Dick aguantó su risa un momento y llamó a su hermano.

-Oye, Jay, ¿Por qué no bajas y jugamos Mortal Kombat? Apuesto a que Wally también te gana.

-Dejen de meterme en esto - murmuró Wally, logrando que Artemis le diera un sape en la cabeza.

Bruce dejó que un gruñido se le escapara de los labios y sacó su celular.

-¡No me importa que acabes de entrar, trae tu trasero rojo aquí!

Segundos después, Superman estaba parado frente al trío.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Bruce? - Preguntó.

-Deberías saber que tiene muchos problemas - se burló Dick, pero calló cuando Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo baja a esos dos de la chimenea - ordenó.

Superman se encogió de hombros y mientras regresaba se veía forcejeando con dos siluetas más pequeñas. Una de ellas traía una cacerola en sus manos y cuando se le resbaló, Wally tomó a Artemis y la hizo a un lado, Dick saltó hacia atrás y Bruce, viendo su celular aún, sólo se encogió cuando el atole lo llenó de la cabeza a los pies.

-Uh oh -dijeron Liam y Clark mirando al detective con ojos muy abiertos.

-Uhum - dijo Jay, mirando a su padre también - uh oh está bien.

Clark intercambió miradas con los niños en sus brazos y voló de nuevo a la azotea.

Bruce suspiró, ira irradiando de todo su ser.

-Creo que volveré mañana por Liam - dijo Artemis - estoy segura que Jade entenderá.

Wally miró a Dick y susurró una rápida disculpa antes de correr hacia la ciudad, Artemis en sus brazos.

Bruce miró al chico.

-Los quiero abajo cuando regrese.

Dicho esto, entró a la mansión, seguramente a cambiarse y quejarse con... Un momento, falta alguien.

-¿Chicos? - llamó Dick - ¿Dónde está Alfred?

Superman bajó y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros. Cuando lo dejó sentarse en la azotea junto a los otros tres, Dick no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Gusta un poco de leche, joven Richard? - Dijo Alfred, tendiéndole una taza - Me temo que el atole se nos terminó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores!<strong>

**Esto... se supone que debía publicarlo hace 2 días... lol?**

**-Como sea, una rapida explicación: el seis de enero (día de reyes: regalos para niños pequeños para que se porten bien) tenemos la tradición de cortar la "rosca de reyes" (pan con muñecos representando al niño Dios) y s te toca una rebanada con uno de estos muñecos, el dos de febrero debes invitar los tamales ¡Yeih! ¿Por qué? Por que somos mexicanos y amamos comer (xD)-**

**Lo olvidé completamente en las notas de mi celular y en su lugar publiqué bebé Nightwing, lol espero que les guste...!**

**-Jess: Gracias por tu review! Reviews como ese me alegran mucho :D Haré otro de bebé Nightwing y lo subiré en cuanto pueda, si tienes bromas en especial puedes dejarlas y hago que las haga, contra la liga o contra el equipo, pero antes voy a hacer el especial del 14 xB espero no importe mucho... :D**


	8. Febrero 14

-Bruce, no creo que podamos hacer nada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Selina? Todo estará bien.

-Bruce, tienes 3 niños entrenados para salir y jugar escondidas en las calles de ciudad Gótica vistiendo disfraces ridículos. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean…

-Ellos nunca nos encontrarán, ¿cierto?

Selina resopló y se levantó de su sillón, directo a la ventana. Bruce la siguió con los ojos y se quedó sin aire cuando ella abrió la ventana y un bulto negro entró rodando a la habitación.

-¡Gané! ¡Lo encontré primero! – gritó Robin, mientras otras dos figuras entraban por la ventana, una tenía un casco rojo y otra tenía un ave azul en su pecho.

-Como sea – dijo Red Hood – Bruce, Alfred dice que tú debes llevarnos a cenar hoy.

-Hola, Selina – saludó Nightwing, siendo el primero de los ayud-compañeros del murciélago en quitarse la máscara, convirtiéndose en Dick Grayson – espero no interrumpir nada – aunque su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Podemos ir por pizza, Bruce? – preguntó Tim, poniéndose una sudadera que cubría su traje de Robin, fue cuando Bruce notó la mochila que el menor llevaba con él, los otros dos también sacaron chamarras y pantalones de ahí, quedando en ropa de civil.

-¿Pizza? – preguntó Bruce, con una voz casi quebrada, miró a Selina esperando que lo ayudara, que le dijera que solo alucinaba y esos niños no estaban ahí, que pasarían el resto de la noche juntos.

Tim asintió con la cabeza mientras Jason se cruzaba de brazos y Dick seguía sonriendo a Selina.

-¿Qué opinas de una pizza, Selina? – preguntó el mayor de los protegidos - ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Selina suspiró.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo – una pizza suena genial.

Bruce gimió y miró al techo.

¿Por qué demonios había adoptado a esos chicos?

_EN LA PIZZERIA_

Jason peleaba con Tim, como siempre, y Dick enviaba mensajes de texto mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza. Por la sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en su rostro, Bruce podía decir que hablaba con Barbara.

Selina se apoyó un poco en su hombro mientras miraba a los chicos, un par de mesas separados.

-Lo hicieron a propósito, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-No creo que Alfred los haya enviado a buscarte.

-Lo sé.

-Son muy dulces, esos chicos son únicos.

-Lo sé.

Dick ya estaba amenazando a Jason con otra rebanada de pizza para que dejara a Tim en paz. Bruce notó al más chico meter algo en la gorra de la sudadera del de en medio.

-Aun podemos hacer algo.

-Es estúpido que las personas celebren este día – dijo Selina, enviando pequeñas dagas por sus ojos hacia los de Bruce – el amor no debería tener un día en especial. Tú no deberías poder visitarme en fechas como esta, incluso Batman sale más con Gatúbela que tú conmigo.

Bruce suspiró y desvió la mirada.

Selina hizo lo mismo.

Cuando la caja de los chicos estuvo vacía con solo sobres de cátsup y salsa, ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a Bruce, Tim sacaba otra cosa de su mochila.

Una caja. Forma de corazón y una marca de chocolates en una orilla.

Le tendió la caja a Selina y sonrió.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Selina – ese pequeño aun dudaba al llamar a la mujer de ojos verdes por su nombre, pero aceptó la petición de no llamarla 'señorita Kyle'.

Jason bufó y sacó una flor de papel de la mochila, se la tendió a Selina y sonrió un poco, pero o dijo nada. Dick también sacó algo de la mochila, una tarjeta con corazones.

Selina sonrió ante esas muestras de cariño y abrazó a los chicos.

-Gracias, pequeños – ronroneó – son muy tiernos. – Jason rodó los ojos con eso pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Nos vamos a la mansión, Bruce – dijo Dick, encaminándose a la puerta.

-Vamos, reemplazo – llamó Jason a Tim – Bruce querrá festejar con Selina.

Bruce ignoró la mirada que su protegido envió, y los miró hasta que salieran.

-¿Dejarás que se vayan solos? Ya es tarde.

-Estarán bien – dijo Bruce – van a guardar la ropa de civil y regresarán como los batichicos.

-¿Batichicos? – preguntó Selina, alzando una ceja y dejando que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su boca.

Bruce sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a besarla.

-Vamos a tu departamento – dijo, Selina asintió.

_DE REGRESO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SELINA KYLE_

Apenas habían entrado.

No estaban haciendo nada…. Aun.

Estaban sentados otra vez en el sillón. Bruce besándola, deseándola… ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía lo que sentía?

Cuando de pronto el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose los hizo mirar a la ventana.

Red Hood rodaba en el piso mientras al menos tres gatos lo atacaban. Bruce notó que a pesar de estar en uniforme no se había quitado al sudadera.

Robin y Nightwing entraron detrás de él, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Jason basta, no te muevas! – gritaba Nightwing.

-¿Isis? – Selina vio a su gatita entre los atacantes de Jason. Cuando escuchó su nombre, la felina alzó las orejas y saltó hacia su ama, tenía algo colgando de sus colmillos.

Bruce se lo quitó y lo examinó, luego volteó a mirar a Tim.

-¿Timmy, quieres decirme como llegó este pescado a la capucha de tu hermano?

Robin se sonrojó ligeramente al ser atrapado, o al menos por ser el primer sospechoso.

-Yo…

-¡AHH! ¡Dick aléjate de mí! – gritó Jason, cuando el mayor sacó una vara de esgrima y dejó que una leve onda de electricidad golpeara a su hermano.

-Oye, al menos los gatos ya se alejaron – Nightwing se encogió de hombros.

-Estás muerto, reemplazo – dijo el adolescente, apuntando al más pequeño con una navaja.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó Bruce, mirando la navaja.

-De un lugar – respondió el chico, guardándosela en el pantalón – Por cierto, no es que haya planeado que Hiedra se escapara y atacara el GCPD con esporas para que todos la alaben hoy y tú no pudieras estar con Selina pero, eso es exactamente lo que pasó… Excepto por el hecho del plan, yo no lo planeé.

Dick rodó los ojos detrás de su antifaz y luego le dio un zape a Jason en la cabeza.

-Solo ve al punto, Jaybird – dijo – Batman tendrá que ir.

Bruce giró para ver a Selina, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Selina?

Isis pasó por entre sus pies, ronroneando. Bruce miró el tragaluz del techo, justo a tiempo para ver una sombra de orejas puntiagudas desaparecer en la noche.

Suspiró. Parecía que Bruce y Selina volvían a tener una de sus malas citas. Al menos Batman y Gatubela podrán tener algo de diversión mientras la detenía de robar algo.

Miró a sus hijos nuevamente y apenas y se contuvo de golpearse la frente con una mano.

Jason estaba encima de Tim, tratando de meter un atún por su nariz mientras el pequeño lo alejaba con un pie y Nightwing lo jalaba por debajo de los brazos hacia atrás, para sorpresa de Bruce (o no) el mayor ya tenía una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

¿Por qué demonios adoptó a _esos_ chicos?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo amo a esos chicos xD<strong>

**Sé que esto no es exactamente... algo pero pues el día me pedía algo romantico... soy pesima en lo romantico... y es mi cumpleaños, la pizza era necesaria xD**

**dragonazache: que genial que te hayan fascinado xD yo siempre creí que Alfred sería tanto como un complice para los chicos como para Bruce, sí, los hubiera matado... y tambián a Sups... y él lo sabe. NO PUEDES SOLO METERTE CON BATMAN Y SEGUIR VIVO! (o fuera de un hospital) xD**

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN.

NO IMPORTA COMO LO CONOZCAN SIMPLEMENTE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA!


	9. Regalo de cumpleaños

Alfred puso el pastel en la mesa y todos comenzaron a cantar.

-¡Vamos, Damian, sonríe! - Gritó Dick desde su silla.

Dicho niño frunció más el ceño (si era posible) y fulminó el pastel frente a él como si le hubiera dicho algo malo.

-Esto es una tontería, Grayson - murmuró.

-No, no lo es - sonrió el primer chico maravilla y encendió una vela en el centro del pastel.

Jason rodó los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero la mirada que Barbara le envió lo hizo volver a sentarse y cruzarse de brazos. Tim sonrió de una forma burlona, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el hombro por parte de Stephanie.

Bruce llegó justo cuando Dick obligaba a Damian a apagar la vela y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Damian - dijo, recibiendo un 'T.t' de respuesta - tu regalo espera en el patio.

La expresión de Damian cambió un poco, dejando ver curiosidad.

Escapó de los brazos de su 'hermano mayor' y se deslizó por detrás de su padre.

Todos lo siguieron, tratando de imaginarse qué regalo daría un padre sin emociones a un hijo asesino.

_'Woof, woof.'_

Un gran danés corrió directo a ellos en cuanto salieron por la puerta, Damian se quedó congelado... Todos se quedaron congelados al verlo acercarse.

-¡Quieto! - Ordenó Bruce, el perro hizo caso al instante y derrapando, se sentó a unos pasos frente a la familia.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Damian, tenía cara de haber estado esperando algo... Más manejable.

Un batimovil propio, o un Aston Martin.

-Dah - respondió Jason, dándole un zape a su hermano detrás de la cabeza - ¿no ves que es un perro?

Damian lanzó promesas de homicidio por sus ojos, luego devolvió su atención al perro y a su padre.

Bruce sonrió y sacó una pelota de su abrigo, para lanzársela al cumpleañero.

-T.t - Damian lanzó la pelota y se metió a la mansión, directo a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué cuando yo pedía una mascota no me dejabas? - Preguntó Dick, levantando una ceja.

-Porque _tú_ querías que esa mascota fuera Zitcka - dijo Bruce rodando los ojos - y no quiero elefantes en mi mansión.

**_ Ñ .LOL_ **

El perro no estaba por ninguna parte, y Bruce ya se empezaba a preocupar... No quería que Alfred lo matara, y el mayordomo seguro lo hacía si ese perro hacía... Gracias dentro de la mansión.

Bruce pasó por fuera de la habitación de Damian.

Ni un ruido.

Eso era normal para una sombra...

Se asomó y se sorprendió de ver vacío.

_"Genial... Ahora tengo un perro y un niño perdidos." _

Llegó a la biblioteca y entró esperando encontrar a Damian, no esperaba encontrar al perro. Como sea, encontró a los dos.

Damian estaba sentado, recargado contra el gran danés, un libro de Shakespeare en sus manos.

-¿Damian? - Llamó Bruce, luego se dio cuenta que tenía los audífonos puestos.

Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, el perro levantó las orejas y lo observó. El libro cayó al suelo, Damian se había quedado dormido.

Bruce sonrió y lo levantó, se dirigió a la habitación para dejarlo en su cama.

-¿Dónde está Titus? - Preguntó el niño, medio dormido.

-¿Titus? - Preguntó Bruce, mirando como el perro se acomodada a los pies de la cama.

-Ese es su nombre - respondió Damian, dejando que su padre lo recostara en su cama.

Bruce sonrió.

Quizá Damian era un demonio... Pero era _su_ demonio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>"Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David... blablablabla... te las cantamos así...~" xD<strong>

**Este es un regalo a Dragonazabache porque hoy es su cumpleaños!**

**(Sé que dijiste que tomarías el anterior como regalo pero una personita en mi cabeza me dijo que te hiciera uno especial :D) Por cierto, que genial que hoy sea tu cumpleaños -el mio fue ayer xD- 7 minutos más y seríamos del mismo día... lol**

**Espero que te la pases genial, o te la hayas pasado genial... y que hayas comido mucho pastel! (si no te gusta el pastel, cambialo por helado, pay, pizza, gelatina... lo que sea :D) **

**Gracias a las personas que comentan, siguen y favoritearon esta historia :)**


	10. Aburrimiento en Waynetech - Dick

_Tap._

_Tap Tap._

_Tap._

_Crash._

Replay.

_Tap Tap._

_Tap._

Decir que el niño estaba aburrido no se acercaba a como se sentía realmente.

La junta de Bruce ya llevaba dos horas y (aunque estaba agradecido que el celular aun tuviera pila) incluso el jueguito ya lo había hartado. Su record fue de 89, 11 para llegar al mayor record, 12 para romperlo, ¡ahora no pasaba de 7!

Dick suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

Agradeció que Bruce no lo hubiera metido en ese lugar, incluso agradeció que le hubiera dejado su celular, pero por qué, ¡¿Por qué no pudo haberse quedado en la mansión?!

_Porque Alfred no está, y si Alfred no está, probablemente estaríamos jugando en la cueva._

Después de enseñarle la lengua mentalmente a la voz racional en su cabeza, se acomodó boca abajo, colgando un poco de la orilla del sillón, y oprimió Replay en el celular.

Bruce tenía una oficina bonita. La torre era tan alta que se veía el puente que conectaba Gotham con Metropolis desde su ventana. Tenía un televisor, un par de plantas, su escritorio con una silla giratoria y dos sillas normales, el sillón y un pequeño librero.

Dick había intentado ver la tele pero no había nada que le gustara en ese momento. Había intentado girar en la silla pero sin alguien que le dijera que se detenga se aburrió casi al instante. Incluso había intentado ver si Superman salía...

_Crash_

Dick soltó el telefono y este cayó al suelo.

-Ugh... Si comienzo a hablar con las plantas voy a salir de aquí - murmuró para sí mismo.

_Podriamos adelantar tarea_.

Su cara chocó con el cojín de la almohada.

Su mente, se disparó hacia los pasillos por los que habían caminado para llegar ahí. Las secretarias, los intendentes, trabajadores, más plantas, sillas, salidas de emergencia, alarmas, extintores...

Esperen.

Sillas y extintores.

Sillas con pequeñas ruedas... Extintores...

La cabeza de Dick se enderezó lentamente, una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

_No._

Tomó el celular del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cerrada.

_Ha, te lo dije._

-¿Por qué no mejor piensas en una manera de salir de aquí? Se lo buscaron por dejarme aquí aburrido.

_..._

_hay clips en su escritorio..._

La sonrisa de Dick podría igualar la del guasón.

Después de encontrar la caja de clips y jugar un rato con la cerradura, logró abrirla y corrió por el corridor, riendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Algunas personas lo vieron y levantaron las cejas, no muy seguros de si regresarlo a la oficina de Bruce o dejar que su tutor se las arregle después.

Una señora de intendencia aceptó el reto y cuando pasó por donde ella estaba, lo siguió, llamandolo por su nombre y acelerando cuando giró en una esquina.

-¿Richard? - llamó, acercandose - ¿El señor Wayne sabe que estás-?

No terminó la pregunta cuando, al girar por la misma esquina, se encontró con nada más que el eco de una risa infantil que causaba escalofríos.

Los trabajadores que estaban cerca miraban confundidos su alrededor, buscando la fuente de esa risa.

-¿No vieron a un niño pasar por aquí? - preguntó, su mirada también confundida.

Cuando los demás empleados de Waynetech menearon la cabeza, la mujer dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

-Mejor que Bruce se encargue...

Un sonido de algo rompiendose en e piso de arriba la distrajeron. Miró a uno de sus compañeros que simplemente le dijo que no y siguió su camino. La mujer lo pensó un segundo antes de sacar de su bolsillo unos audifonos y seguir como si nada.

Cuando la maceta se cayó, Dick no lo esperaba, y miró asustado a la única empleada que le prestaba atención desde su lugar. Cuando la mujer se rio de su pequeño rostro, Dick sonrió y siguió su camino pegado a la pared, directo a uno de los extintores que estaba en el suelo, a su alcance.

Cuando lo intento cargar, apenas pudo arrastrarlo, con esfuerzo, cuando un hombre en un traje gris se paró frente a él, una ceja levantada.

Dick lo miró como un niño atrapado y sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Dónde es el incendio, pequeño? - preguntó, revolviendole el cabello.

Dick miró alrededor por un segundo y apuntó a una silla.

-Ahí - sonrió.

-Eres el protegido de Wayne, ¿cierto?

Dick asintió, aun sonriendo,

-Si te lo preguntas, sí me dio permiso de jugar por aquí.

-¿En serio? - preguntó el hombre, claramente reconociendo la mentira - ¿Cuántos años tienes, Richard?

-Dick - corrigió el niño - y tengo 6 años.

-Muy bien Dick - sonrió el hombre - yo soy Jhon, Jhon Robinson.

-¿Robinson? - preguntó Dick, de un modo infantil.

-Como nuestro pequeño heroe - asintió Robinson - Genial, ¿no?

Dick asintió entusiasmado con la cabeza y dejó que Robinson lo levantara y lo llevara a su cubiculo.

-Si tu padre te dio permiso de jugar por aquí - dijo, sentandolo en su silla - te prestaré mi computadora, ¿okey?

Dick se encogió de hombros y comenzó a jugar. Oprimió L, oprimió S, oprimió la barra espaciadora... Robinson dejó el extintor de nuevo en su lugar.

Dick se aburrió.

Grió en la silla y la emoujaba adelante y atrás, dejando que las rueditas hicieran lo demás.

Se volvió a aburrir.

Robinson lo había dejado diciendo algo de unas copias y una firma.

La carita feliz moría cada vez que oprimía el cuadrito incorrecto.

Pasó otra hora y por fin Bruce se apareció. Una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Miró el lugar en el que alguna vez hubo una maceta (ya habían limpiado) y camino por entre los cubiculos.

-¿Nadie ha visto a Dick?

La joven de antes no se molesto ni en levantar la cabeza de su trabajo, Bruce parecía enojado...

Una risita lo hicieron girar y asomarse al cubiculo de Robinson.

La computadora lanzaba fuegos artificiales y el niño daba vueltas en la silla, brazos levantados.

-¿Dick? - llamó Bruce.

El niño lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Bruce!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento, Robinson regresaba, los papeles que se había llevado, ahora volvían en un folder.

-Señor, Robinson, ¿puede decirme qué hace Richard en su cubiculo?

Robinson lo miró un poco asustado.

-Estaba jalando un extintor y dijo que usted lo había dejado jugar con eso - se explicó Robinson - solo lo distraje con algo más.

Bruce lavantó una ceja y miró a su protegido, quien seguía girando en la silla.

-Dick, basta - dijo y el niño hizo puchero cuando Bruce detuvo el asiento - ¿Sabe lo mucho que me preocupé cuando vi la puerta de mi oficina forzada y sin señal de este niño?

-¿Forzada? - preguntó Robinson, totalmente sorprendido.

Fox llegó en ese momento.

-Señor, Wayne, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Señor Fox - advirtió Robinson - tengo listos sus papeles.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron al señor Fox, y Dick aprovechó.

-Gracias, señor Robinson - dijo Fox, recibiendo el folder - puede volver al trabajo, necesito hablar con el señor Wayne.

Robinson asintió y se dirigió al cubiculo nuevamente.

-¿Y mi silla? - preguntó, mirando al rededor.

-Bruce, no ha habido un incendio ni pequeño, ni grande en Waynetech por tres años ahora - dijo Fox - creo que en vez de tener un extintor en cada habitación, podíamos tener uno por piso. Los ahorros pueden ir a otros departamentos.

Bruce pareció pensarlo.

-Nunca está de más ser precavidos, ¿o si?

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero - continuó Fox.

-No hay extintores en todas las habitaciones, Fox, aquí no hay - dijo Bruce, sin darle importancia.

-Claro que hay - dijo Fox, señalando el lugar en el que debería estar - o había.

Bruce lo miró confundido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su protegido.

Dick estaba sentado en la silla robada de Robinson, el extintor entre sus piernas llenando todo de esa espuma blanca y dandole impulso para que la silla siguiera rodando.

-Que sea uno por pasillo - aceptó Bruce, y suspiró cuando vio que Robinson salía de su cubiculo cubierto de espuma de pies a cabeza.

Aun así, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al ver a su protegido.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAA!<strong>

**Diganme qué piensan!**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿No les gustó?**

**¿El calentamiento global es malo?**

**¿Take es estupido?**

**¡LO QUE SEA!**

**(hola Take :D)**

**El siguiente, Nightwing bebé molestando a la Liga... casi... algo así xD**

**si quieren ver algo- Si quieren leer algo* pueden mencionarlo, trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí y... ajam :D**

**Espero les haya gustado :B **


End file.
